Zoo
by mongguya
Summary: ini kisah Taehyung dan Yoongi, sebelum "Butterfly". kisah manis dua remaja yang sedang menghabiskan waktu liburnya. its TaeGi! with bot!Tae.


Zoo.  
 _Kebun Binatang._  
Siapa yang tidak suka kesana?

story line by mongguya.  
for, Min Yoongi.

"Hyung?"

Yoongi menoleh. menatap pemuda yang dianggap sebagai Adiknya itu dengan _Gummysmile_ yang tak pernah luntur dan selalu tersaji hanya untuk Taehyung.

"Ada apa, Taetae?"

"Ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan. Aku bosan sampai rasanya aku ingin pindah planet" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya untuk menambah kesan bosan yang sedang dideritanya.

Taehyung sedang menikmati libur panjangnya, dan Yoongi datang sebagai tamu karena Apartemen Yoongi sedang bermasalah. Jadi, Yoongi bermalam di Apartemen Taehyung.

Yoongi tersenyum. Taehyung yang sedang mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya itu, ditambah dengan nada rengekan diakhir perkataannya membuat Yoongi tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi Taehyung yang gembul itu.

"Aww-"

"Nanti sore kita akan pergi ke Kebun Binatang. Oke?"

Yoongi menghiraukan ringisan Taehyung, Taehyung pun tak peduli. Ia mengangguk menyetujui penawaran Yoongi.

"Tapi untuk Es krim stoberi, uang bus dan tiket kebun binatang, hyung yang bayar ya!" Taehyung mengedipkan matanya _genit._

Yoongi terbahak. Taehyung tau saja cara terampuh untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan Yoongi. -namun, tak berapa lama ia tertawa, Yoongi menghela nafas. baru menyadari apa yang dikatakan Taehyung.

"Baiklah..."

Tepat jam 5 sore itu, Taehyung dan Yoongi pergi ke Kebun Binatang. sepanjang perjalanan mereka, mereka bersenda gurau. menceritakan bagaimana malasnya Yoongi bangun pagi, Taehyung yang hobi menyanyikan lagu anak-anak, dan menceritakan hal-hal yang lainnya.

Taehyung berhenti berjalan dan tiba-tiba terpaku. Yoongi menoleh kearah Taehyung dan mengerutkan dahi. _Ada apa dengan Alien ini?_  
Setelahnya, Yoongi menoleh ke arah objek yang membuat Taehyung terpaku.

Oh. hanya minimarket.  
lalu, ada apa di minimarket itu, Tae?  
oh iya, Yoongi lupa.

 _Es krim stoberi_

Yoongi menggenggam tangan mungil Taehyung dan membawanya melangkah ke minimarket. Disisi lain, Taehyung tidak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika Yoongi tahu akan kodenya

"mau es krim stoberi yang ini atau yang-"

"Ini!" Taehyung mengambil salahsatu eskrim ditangan Yoongi ketika pemuda itu menunjukan dua buah eskrim ditangannya. Taehyung terkekeh dan mengambil snack _tacos_ yang ia sukai dan berjalan menuju kasir.

seperti yang diminta, Yoongi yang membayar. lalu, mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanannya.

sesekali, mereka berhenti berjalan karena Yoongi gemas Taehyung- _nya_ memakan es krim seperti orang kesetanan. Krimnya belepotan disekitar bibirnya dan Yoongi dengan sabar membersihkannya dengan tisu.

"Sudah sampai, Tae"  
Yoongi memberikan senyumnya pada Taehyung yang sedang menatap Kebun Binatang yang sangat ramai. banyak anak dan orang tua juga menghabiskan liburannya disini, Taehyung juga melihat beberapa pasangan yang sedang berkencan.

Taehyung merona melihatnya.  
Apa ia dan Yoongi hyung juga bisa dikatakan berkencan?

Taehyung menatap suasana Kebun Binatang dengan mulut terbuka -tanpa sadar- dan Yoongi menyentuh dagu Taehyung, dan terkekeh. Taehyung segera menutup mulutnya.

"Ibu, Aku ingin lihat Gajah! Gajah, Bu. Gajah!"

Taehyung menoleh ke sumber suara, diseberang ia berdiri, ada anak kecil bersama ibunya. anak kecil itu menarik ujung baju Ibunya, mengajaknya untuk melihat Gajah. Taehyung tersenyum dan mengamati anak kecil itu.

"Tae?"

Yoongi menoleh, merasa bahwa Taehyung tidak mendengar ajakannya. ternyata benar, Taehyung sedang menatap anak kecil itu sambil tersenyum.

Pemandangan yang membuat Yoongi juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kenapa, Tae? Kau ingin anak?"

Taehyung membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar Yoongi. Yoongi lantas tertawa, Taehyung benar-benar _sesuatu._

"Bukan hyung, aku- a..ku m-mau tas seperti anak itu"

Taehyung menjawab dengan malu. setelah mendengarnya, Yoongi mengrenyit. "Berapa umurmu, Tae?"

"Tahun ini aku 21, Tahun depan 22"

Taehyung dengan polosnya menjawab, ditambah dengan matanya yang mengedip berulang-ulang. _lucu. menggemaskan_.

Setelahnya, mereka kembali berjalan dan membeli beberapa atribut Gajah untuk Taehyung. Taehyung sangat menyukainya. Yoongi membelikan Beanie dengan belalai dan telinga gajah didepannya (yang langsung dipakai saat itu juga!), ia juga membelikan Tas - _hampir_ \- sama seperti Anak kecil yang dilihatnya tadi, dan tentu saja. Es krim stoberi.

"Makan Es krim disaat cuaca yang dingin seperti ini sebenarnya bukan ide yang bagus, Tae. kau bisa saja sakit"

Mendengar itu, Taehyung tersenyum.  
Yoongi sangat perhatian padanya, secara tidak langsung pemuda bersurai mint itu memberinya harapan.

Karena Kim Taehyung mulai _jatuh_ pada Min Yoongi.


End file.
